The main sources of information of the traditional Chinese medicine diagnosis are the inspection, auscultation and olfaction, inquiry, and feeling the pulse, also known as “the four diagnosis”. Wherein the inspection diagnosis mainly includes tongue diagnosis and face diagnosis and so on. The information gathered by traditional diagnosis largely relies on doctors' subjective qualitative observation and clinical experience, therefore there are unfavorable factors such as strong subjective dependence and poor reproducibility, and it's not easy to keep symptom records.
In order to achieve the objectification, the quantification and the standardization of inspection diagnosis of Chinese medicine, the sampling device with camera is used to take the image with information to detect the color, shape, texture and other characteristics of information to judge the state of the human body. Such as the Chinese Utility Model Patent ZL200720172978.1 (announced on Oct. 29, 2008) discloses a camera obscura for tongue image collection, which uses the confined space and the same position to ensure the quality of the color of the tongue which is acquired, but the details of the shooting structure is not described in the patent.
Structurally, the similar camera obscuras (shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) currently usually includes tank 1, light source 2 and shooting structure 3, in most cases light source 2 and shooting structure 3 are positioned in the tank 1, and the shooting structure 3 is generally set fixed without auto focus function, so it can only achieve a unitary shot on face or tongue if this type camera obscuras is applied. In order to improve the accuracy of diagnosis, The TCM practitioners often need to consider the information shown both on face and on tongue, therefore, a device which will collect the information on face and tongue together needs to be developed.